


Surrender

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Smut, Space Wives, Sweet, Tender - Freeform, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: Why is there not more Thirteen/Clara? It makes me so sad .Thirteen is very insecure of how Clara feels about their new body.





	Surrender

She wasn’t sure if she was used to this. She had lost other parts of her body that she had become quite used to in the past million years. Now as she became more familiar with herself, touching and feeling every part of her as Clara, laid beside her comfortably on her shoulder.

 

When she had regenerated she knew Clara had become particularly attached to that face. It was face she wore when they had first gotten together. It was the face she wore she had proposed, not that long ago it seemed. The Doctor knew Clara didn’t mind the new face, she loved how it almost looked similar to hers in a way. The round face had fit so perfectly with her blonde hair. Clara was her best friend first, then girlfriend and finally wife. The credit to their relationship could easily go to Clara. She was the one who had initiated the Doctor to propose in the first place.

 

They had a simple Gallifreyan wedding, traditional and without the prying eyes of other Time Lords.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah totally, peachy keen,” the Doctor replied.

 

“Are you still unsure how I feel about you now still?”

 

“Yes, maybe not quite sure. I’ll be fine. I’m just not sure how I feel in this body yet.”

 

Clara stood on both her knees on the bed they shared together. “I can make you feel sure.”

 

The Doctor gulped and stopped Clara’s hands from taking off her suspenders. “Clara, I’ve been male all my life. This is different. Don’t get me started on the Yorkshire accent.”

“I like it, it sounds like my Blackpool accent,” Clara teased.

 

“You like me for how I am? Now? You fell in love with a white haired scotsman, how are you going to fall for well-me?”

 

“I already do love you. Now will you stop being so insecure and come back and sleep at least for a minute?”

 

“You know I don’t sleep,” the Doctor scoffed, fidgeting with her screwdriver at the edge of the bed.

 

Clara laid a gentle hand on the Doctor’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss as she felt her wife arch for more. “I love this body. You are still echoes of what you were and what you will be. I can still see that bow tie persona in you and your grumpiness.”

 

The Doctor smiled as her small wife came up from behind her to kiss her.

 

Clara gingerly took off the Doctor’s suspenders, waiting for the Doctor’s response. She turned around and brought Clara in her lap. “Are you absolutely positive?”

 

“Yes, I love you my beautiful Time Lord wife.”

 

As the Doctor lied Clara down, lying on top of her- with her eyes growing darker she replied. “You’re impossible.”

 

As Clara felt her clothes being unbuttoned she smoothed out the Doctor’s soft blonde hair. “And I love you,” the Doctor concluded as Clara’s giggles soon turned into a gasp.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comment or kudos :)


End file.
